The present invention relates to a two-stroke engine, especially as a drive engine in a portable, manually guided implement such as a power chain saw, a brushcutter, a trimmer, a blower, a cut-off machine, or the like.
An engine of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,433. The mixture path of the carburetor opens into a feed channel that opens into the combustion chamber approximately across from the exhaust port, with the other end of the feed channel being open to the crankcase. The crankcase has a diaphragm-controlled air inlet, whereby the feed channel is configured in such a way that only a small portion of the drawn-in rich mixture enters the crankcase. The feed channel is embodied as a curved channel that extends from the base region of the crankcase up to the combustion chamber. Such a channel is not capable of being die cast; it can be produced only in a complicated and expensive manner, and is therefore not very suitable for mass production.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a two-stroke engine of the aforementioned general type that has a feed channel that is embodied in a more straightforward manner to allow an economical mass production of the engine.